The Great Event
by Mawata and Sasame 4ever
Summary: This is my first fic, so go easy. Himeno gets married to Hayate, but they go through many obstacles and enemies before they can be happy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is Sarah, and this is my first fanfic, and I'm not very experienced at writing yet, so GO EASY ON ME! Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

Chapter 1.

One day, Himeno was walking to school and all of a sudden, she heard something whisper, "Are you ready?"

Himeno gasped, "What was that?" Suddenly, she felt something enter her backpack. She took her backpack off and looked inside. She saw a flute. She played the flute last year in school, so she took it out of her bag and played her favorite song, "Crystal Star". When she did, Hayate came and said, "You called?"

"Hayate!" exclaimed Himeno, "But, how, what, when, all"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Hayate.

"Fine" whispered Himeno, "asshole"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Nothing" she said as she looked at her watch, "Ahh! I'm late for school!"

"Ow! Don't scream that loud! I'm right here!"

"Bye! I have to go!" Himeno called, running off.

"Wait!" cried Hayate.

"What?" asked Himeno, as Hayate kneeled down and put a ring on Himeno's finger.

"Will you marry me?" begged Hayate.

Himeno was alarmed as she finally looked at him softly and said, "Yes, I will. Stay home today and, let's go tell the others"

"Ok," said Hayate.

They held hands as they walked though the door. Everybody gasped, "Whoa!"

Hajime walked up to them as they told everyone.

"Wow, are you our mom now?"

"I guess so"

"Awesome!"

"Oh no!" shouted Himeno.

"What?" asked Hayate.

"I was absent from school today! I have to make an excuse for tomorrow!"

A/N: There's chapter one, I hoped you liked it. My cousin, TigerRoyalty, grammar edited this for me, but didn't change the wording at all. That was all me. So, if you see a comma missing or something spelled wrong, blame her. But anything else wrong was me. Like I said earlier, I'm completely new to this writing thing, so please go easy on the flames!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Ta da! Easy on the flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

Chapter 2

The next day, Mawata was walking home from school, and she heard this beautiful song coming from her house. So, she started running towards the house. She suddenly tripped, and got mud all over her outfit. When she got home, she saw Sasame at the front door. She had to get in without letting Sasame know she was there. But before Mawata had a chance to think, she tripped again.

'Damn!' she thought to herself.

"Oh! Hi Mawata!" greeted Sasame.

"Hi..." Mawata blushed.

"You're covered in mud. What happened?

"Oh this? I just fell, no biggie"

"Huh?"

"But anyway, are you waiting for Himeno?" asked Mawata.

"No, I was waiting for you"

"What?"

"I wanted to give you this" (a ring)

Mawata gasps, "I don't know what to say!"

"Just say yes!"

"YES!"

Mawata raced back to her house to tell everyone. As soon as she came to the door, she met Mayune, the oldest. Mawata acted calmly, so Mayune wouldn't think anything was up.

Mawata ran back to Sasame.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Mayune! She's coming! RUN!"

"Don't worry, I can make scary sound to scare her away." so he did, "BLLLAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!"

Mayune suddlenly vanished. "Whoa! That almost scared me! It sound like a mix between a deranged walrus and upset stomach!"

"Sorry"

"No, that's ok"

Sasame smiled, the cutest smile ever!

Himeno came over to Sasame and Mawata " I'm on my way to Yayoi's house to study"

"Oh! Well..." Mawata was trying to think of something to say to Himeno, "uh... Goodluck!"

"Ok!" said Himeno happily, as she left, and after she was out of sight, she started to morph. She suddenly turned into Natsue.

"Now I must destroy the Leaf Knights!" she said, as Shin walked by.

"Whoa! Is this really Himeno?" he asked himself.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Yayoi, there doesn't seem to be enough time" Himeno said.

"Hello" said Hayate, walking in, "Himeno, could I talk to you?"

Yayoi followed.

"In private" added Hayate.

"Uh..ok...sorry" said Yayoi.

Hayate pulled Himeno out the door, shutting it behind him. Hayate pulled Himeno in front of him and kissed her. Himeno was pretty much expecting that...after all, they **are** engaged.

"Oh no! I completely forgot that our wedding is tomorrow!" Himeno kept making weird facial expressions, like when your mouth is filled with sourness. Her eyes turned into dots, and she sweatdropped, "Oh no! Oh no!"

A/N: There's chapter 2, hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon! Please review, but easy on the flames! I'm very flammable!


End file.
